The present invention relates to a curtain rod, especially to a curved curtain rod that is formed by a curved telescopic rod and two fixing bases for adjusting connection angles and is easy to be mounted on two parallel wall surfaces or two wall surfaces with an angle therebetween.
In general, a support device for curtains includes two fixing bases respectively arranged on each of two wall surfaces. Each of two ends of a curtain rod is assembled with a fixing base so that a plurality of rings on a curtain is mounted on the curtain rod and moving therearound so as to define a space used as a shower room or a dressing room. There is a plurality of different designs of conventional curtain rods such as shower curtain rods. Refer to U.S. Pat. No. 6,216,287, a one-piece curtain rod is revealed. The length of this curtain rod is unable to be adjusted. Moreover, the two ends of the curtain rod are respectively connected to a fixing base and the angle between the curtain rod and the fixing base is unable to be adjusted according to the requirements of the occasions. Refer to U.S. Pat. No. D542,897, a curved shower curtain rod whose length is adjustable is disclosed. However, a connection part between the shower curtain rod and the fixing base is exposed so that the connection part is easy to get stained or get rusted when exposed to moisture. This affects the appearance. Refer to a product of ZENITH PRODUCTS CORP. whose model number is 35601SS, a curved shower curtain rod with adjustable length is revealed. Each of two ends of the curved shower curtain rod is connected to a curved tube for assembling with a fixing base horizontally. Thus the angle between the curved tube and the fixing base is limited and fixed. This has negative effect on assembling. When there is an angle (such as 90 degrees) between the two wall surfaces, the wall surfaces are not parallel to each other and this product is unable to be used.